kingdomheartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Atlantica
Atlantica アトランティカ (Atorantika) é um mundo que aparece em três dos jogos Kingdom Hearts. É com base no cenário do filme de 1989, The Little Mermaid''.'' Quase totalmente debaixo d'água, Atlantica é um mundo rochoso com furos enormes em sua superfície. Abaixo da superfície é todo um mundo cheio de peixes, tritões, e outras espécies aquáticas que compõem o reino sub-aquático. Os Heartless que aparecem em Atlantica são exclusivos para ele, como Sea Neon. Em todos os jogos, o boss de Atlantica é Ursula (por vezes acompanhados de Flotsam and Jetsam). Rei Tritão é o governante deste mundo. O keyhole para este mundo está escondido na gruta de Ariel. Geografia Atlantica tem sido o mundo mais mudado ao longo dos jogos Kingdom Hearts. Em cada jogo que aparece, sua jogabilidade é completamente diferente. Em Kingdom Hearts , Ariel junta Sora como um membro e realiza coisas bem como em qualquer outro mundo, com a ressalva de que os controles são diferentes para se adaptar nova forma de Sora. Em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories , Sora não muda forma em tudo, eo mundo é tratado como todos os outros mundos. Em Kingdom Hearts II , possivelmente a maior mudança é visto, apenas duas áreas são capazes de serem percorridas e a história não é progredida combatendo inimigos, mas com um musical. Atlantica de Kingdom Hearts requer certas habilidades especiais para jogar com êxito. Sora e companhia chegam ao Tranquil Grotto, onde Ariel e Flounder passam um tutorial. De lá, viajam adiante, praticando batalha no Undersea Valley, na sequência das marcas de Tridente para o seu destino final. Uma saída leva a (ironicamente chamado) Calm Depths, que joga o anfitrião a uma corrente em movimento rápido que empurra Sora e seu partido em torno, a menos que use o golfinho ou obter a habilidade Mermaid Kick. A habilidade Mermaid Kick substitui o golfinho inicialmente obrigados a atravessar o Calm Depths. Na sequência da marca do tridente aqui leva o grupo para o Undersea Cave. Mais adiante, há o Undersea Gorge, uma vasta área que leva a vários outros locais em Atlantica. No lado oposto do desfiladeiro são as entradas para Ariel's Grotto e, mais abaixo, no final há um túnel escondido que leva à Sunken Ship. Em algum lugar no meio é a entrada para Triton Palace e o Throne Room. Também há o Undersea Garden, escondida à esquerda da entrada do Palácio. Depois de entrar no Sunken Ship, Sebastian ajuda-os encontrar uma porta escondida na esquina que leva à Den of Tides, a forquilha direita leva para a Cavern Nook, uma sala com um save point, enquanto à esquerda leva o grupo para o Tidal Abyss e, após isso,Ursula's Lair para o primeiro dos encontros com a bruxa do mar. Finalmente, usando Mermaid Kick em Calm Depths, Sora e seus amigos podem chegar ao final e encontrar a entrada para o Open Ocean, onde seu encontro final com Úrsula acontece. Kingdom Hearts II apresenta um Atlantica minúscula em comparação, apenas duas áreas estão disponíveis para Sora explorar livremente. Eles chegam e interagem mais no Undersea Courtyard, onde os musicais podem ser jogados. Na extremidade oposta do save point é a entrada para'Triton's Throne', que tem outros personagens, mas não Heartless. Deve notar-se em outros locais são visitados Atlantica, mas apenas como parte do minigame Sebastian's Musical, não pode ser livremente explorado. História ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sora, Donald e Goofy chegam a este estranho mundo novo após ter sido dada a novas formas mágicas por Donald que lhes permitam sobreviver e adaptar-se, Sora torna-se um tritão com uma cauda de golfinho, Donald torna-se um cecaelia meio-pato, e Pateta se torna uma tartaruga marinha. Eles rapidamente se encontram com Ariel, Flounder e Sebastian, e Sora rapidamente disfarça o fato de que eles não são deste mundo, afirmando que eles são de um oceano diatante. Depois de ensinar a nadar, o grupo é atacado por um grupo de Heartless, que Sora e sua gangue prontamente lutam. A Ariel convida o grupo a visitar o palácio de seu pai para ver o que fazer. Levá-los lá, Triton mata mais Heartless com seu tridente mágico, e ignora as perguntas de Sora sobre a Keyhole. Mau-humorada, Ariel vai à sua gruta, onde ela aponta para uma misteriosa marca na parede. A turma viaja para o Sunken Ship, onde eles encontram uma brilhante Crystal Trident que olha como se pôde caber na marca. Depois de escapar, um grande tubarão branco com um enorme apetite, levam de volta para a gruta e colocá-lo na parede, mas antes que ele possa ativar, rajadas de Triton o destrói. Triton explica que ele sabe que Sora e os restantes são Keyblade Wielders de outro mundo. Após a proclamação da Keyblade só traz destruição, informa-lhes que não temos nenhum negócio ainda em Atlantica. Entretanto, Ariel é abordado por Ursula, que promete a princesa sereia que ela possa ajudá-la a chegar a "outros mundos", mas para fazê-lo, ela precisa do tridente de Tritão, ela revela também durante este tempo que Sora, Donald e Pateta são de outro mundo. Ariel rouba e dá à Ursula, que usa para ferir Triton antes de voltar para seu covil. Sora, Donald, Pateta vão em busca, e Ariel acompanha-os, querendo expiar seus erros. Ursula escapa de seu covil, mas Sora e seus amigos tentam derrotá-la para o bem. Ursula recebe um chute no tentáculos de Sora e sua gangue, eles retornam o tridente de Tritão. Ele e Ariel abrem buraco da fechadura do mundo, que prontamente Sora sela. Anterior a este, Ariel pede que Sora é semelhante, e Sora aproveita esta oportunidade para pedir desculpas por ter mentido para ela. Ariel perdoa-lhe com um sorriso, confiante de que ela possa encontrar uma maneira de viajar para outros mundos, assim como Sora tinha. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Sora, Donald, Pateta e chegar em Atlantica baseado em suas memórias. Eles correm em Ariel, que tem roubado de seu pai o tridente para salvar seu amigo Flounder, que foi capturado por Ursula para trocar para o tridente. Eles ajudam a resgatar Flounder e, eventualmente, atender Ursula em uma batalha enorme. ''Kingdom Hearts II Em ''Kingdom Hearts II , a trama segue muito ao filme original. Como no filme original, Ariel está nadando na superfície logo após uma tempestade, e fica horrorizada ao ver um homem jovem, príncipe Eric, flutuando sobre os restos de um navio. Ela o leva até a praia e se apaixona por ele e, depois de cantar uma canção de amor para ele, retorna para o oceano como ele recupere a consciência. Algum tempo depois, Sora, Donald e Pateta chegam e se reúnem com Ariel, Sebastian e Flounder, embora Donald e Pateta rapidamente readaptram-se às suas formas criatura marinha, Sora tem dificuldade, assim, Ariel e companhia ajudam-o. Sebastian então revela que Ariel tem eatado muito deprimida ultimamente, e pede Sora, Donald e Pateta para participar do musical anual, esperando que sua presença pode fazer Ariel iluminar. Eles concordam, e executam "Swim This Way" fantasticamente, e mais uma vez cumprir Triton, que diz Sora em particular que, talvez, sua participação no musical terá mente Ariel de fora de sua fascinação com o mundo humano. No entanto, as coisas não saem como o planejado, mesmo com a presença de Sora, Ariel é incapaz de se concentrar em ensaios. Flounder, então chega e leva o trio para uma estátua do príncipe Eric que ele encontrou, o que é certo para alegrar-se Ariel. Após a aquisição da magia Magnet, Sora recupera a estátua e coloca em gruta de Ariel, surpreendendo-a. Ariel, em seguida, expressa seu desejo de andar na terra em "Part of Your World", e Sora promete ajudá-la de qualquer maneira que puder. Depois de ter aumentado o poder de sua Drive Gauge, Sora e Ariel executar espetacularmente em "Under The Sea", um número musical que Sebastian esperava "curar" a obsessão de Ariel com a vida na terra. No entanto, Ariel prefere cantar sobre como as criaturas da terra e do mar podem viver juntas em harmonia, e finalmente decide não cantar em todos os momentos. Triton enfrenta Ariel, Sora, Donald e Pateta na gruta de Ariel, Ariel irritado com a queda no amor com um ser humano. Ariel se recusa a acreditar que todos os seres humanos são tão maus como diz Triton, Triton e finalmente perde a paciência, determinado a virar Ariel sobre a sua visão dos seres humanos, por qualquer meio necessário, ele prontamente destrói a estátua que Sora recuperados para Ariel, com uma explosão de energia a partir de seu tridente e tempestades fora. Atormentada, Ariel foge. Enquanto no pátio, Ariel é confrontado por Ursula, que foi ressuscitado pelo poder das trevas. Ursula faz um acordo com Ariel, em troca de sua voz, Ursula irá mudar Ariel em um ser humano por três dias. Se Eric beijá-la em três dias, o feitiço vai ser permanente, se ela falhar, ela retornará à forma de sereia, e sua alma pertence a Úrsula para toda a eternidade. Sebastian e Flounder testemunham isso, mas são impedidos de ir por causa de Flotsam and Jetsam. Sora chega, mas é tarde demais: Ariel assinou o contrato. Apesar dos melhores esforços de Sora para detê-la, Ursula magicamente tira a voz de Ariel em seu colar de concha e transforma a princesa sereia em um ser humano. Ariel, não consegue mais respirar debaixo d'água, começa a se afogar, mas Sora rapidamente a agarra e puxa para a superfície, enquanto Ursula ri. Sora arrasta um Ariel inconsciente para a praia, onde ela é encontrada por Eric e foi em sua casa. Sora, Sebastian, e o resto unânimes em manter Triton desinformado sobre a situação de Ariel, e passam o tempo assistindo o progresso de Ariel, em um ponto, Ariel e Eric quase se beijam, mas são interrompidos por Flotsam and Jetsam que fazem balançar o barco. Quando não estão cuidando de Ariel, Sora, Donald, Pateta e também passar os três dias procurando Ursula na esperança de que eles podem forçá-la a reverter o feitiço, mas são incapazes de encontrá-la. Próximo ao dia final, Sora e cia. vaõ checar Ariel, e vê-la chorando na praia. Naquele momento, Eric, tendo aparentemente sido hipnotizado, caminha para a praia ao lado de uma menina cantando de cabelos negros na voz de Ariel. Vendo a menina usando colar de Ursula, Sora fica enraivecido e usa uma explosão de energia a partir da Keyblade para destruir o colar, quebrando segurar Ursula sobre Eric e Ariel restaurar a habilidade de falar. Eric descobre que Ariel é a menina que o salvou, mas antes eles podem beijar, o sol se põe, Ariel perdeu o prazo. Ursula reverte à sua forma normal e agarra Ariel, retornando ao mar com Sora, Donald e Pateta em perseguição. No confronto que se segue, Triton chega e ataca Úrsula, mas ela revela que até mesmo ele não tem o poder de quebrar contrato de Ariel. Com nenhuma outra escolha, Triton concorda em lugar de Ariel, e é transformado em um pólipo. Ursula prontamente leva Triton e o tridente e proclama-se a rainha do mar, movendo-se para acabar com Triton. Ariel, retido por Flotsam and Jetsam, exige que Ursula deixe todo mundo ir embora, mas naquele momento, Eric chega e bate Ursula no braço com um arpão. Flotsam and Jetsam vão atrás de Eric, mas Sora, Donald, Pateta e bloquear seu caminho. Enfurecido, Ursula, mais uma vez se transforma em um gigante e contrata Sora, Donald, Pateta, Ariel e Eric em combate. Ao longo de Ursula's Revenge, Sora, Donald, Pateta, Ariel e Eric trabalham juntos para combater Ursula, mais uma vez matando Flotsam and Jetsam no processo. No final, Sora bate para fora das mãos de Ursula tridente, e Eric empala Ursula com ele, matá-la novamente. Na sequência, Ariel revela sua forma de sereia para Eric, e, infelizmente, afirma que eles não podem ficar juntos. Eric, no entanto, o contrário, e ambos se abraçam. No final, Sebastian vai junto com a idéia de Ariel para o musical através de A New Day is Dawning", na qual Ariel proclama sua felicidade recente. Naquele momento, brilhos tridente de Tritão, e Sora usa a Keyblade para abrir um outro caminho. Apesar de Ariel é triste que eles têm que sair de novo, Sora, Donald, Pateta e recusam-se a dizer adeus e garantem à Ariel através de um número musical que se reunirão novamente. Personagens File:Ariel KHII.png|Ariel File:King Triton KHII.png|King Triton File:Ursula KH3D.png|Ursula File:Sebastian KHII.png|Sebastian File:Flounder KHII.png|Flounder File:Flotsam and Jetsam KHII.png|Flotsam and Jetsam File:Shark KH.png|Shark File:Dolphin KH.png|Dolphin File:Prince Eric KHII.png|Prince Eric File:Andrina KHII.png|Andrina File:Attina KHII.png|Attina File:King Triton (Polyp) KHII.png|Ursula's victims. Mini-Games Durante o jogo Kingdom Hearts II, tudo é substituído por um musical. Esse musical contém essa tracklist: * Swim This Way * Part of Your World * Under The Sea * Ursula's Revenge * A New Day is Dawning Trivia * Atlantica é um dos poucos mundos a ser exibido com uma mudança de dia e noite. * Em Kingdom Hearts II , Atlantica teve redução maior do mundo, passando de um mundo de tamanho médio em apenas duas áreas. Isto está em contraste direto com o Olympus Coliseum, que teve a maior expansão, transformando-o de apenas três áreas para o tamanho médio de um mundo. * Atlantica é o único mundo em Kingdom Hearts II que não há nenhum tesouro. * Em Kingdom Hearts, Atlantica é o único mundo que não tem um único Shadow Heartless, mais provavelmente por causa de estar debaixo d'água. * Apesar da promessa feita por Sora no Final do Mundo em ''Kingdom Hearts II, O ''Mundo não foi mais apresentado apesar do sucesso nos Primeiros Jogos. Nem em Re:Coded, quando Sora visita os Mundos do Primeiro Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Mundos